Tabir Mata Kiri Sanji
by Aojiru no Sekai
Summary: kenapa sanji selalu menyembunyikan mata kirinya, rahasia apa yang ada dibalik rambut kuning yang selalu menutupi sebagian dari wajah kirinya itu, semua akan dibeberkan disini ? enjoy it.


**Rahasia Mata Kiri**** Sanji**

Moshi-moshi, minna-san.

Perkenalkan, namaku adalah sanji, dulu aku adalah seorang wakil kepala koki yang juga sekaligus merangkap sebagai koki disebuah restoran bernama 'Baratie'. Namun sekarang aku 'bekerja' sebagai bajak laut (juga merangkap sebagai koki) dalam kelompok bajak laut topi jerami.

Seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku ini adalah seorang pecinta wanita sejati, mungkin ada beberapa diantara kalian yang bertanya-tanya mengapa begitu, jawabannya, aku sendiri tidak tahu, aku hanya mencoba membangun image seperti itu tentang diriku ini, lagipula ini bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk dipertanyakan, karena kadang tak perlu alasan yang logis untuk mencintai seorang wanita.

Tahukah kalian, selain alis melingkarku yang aneh ini, mata kiriku juga menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat dikota, semua orang berusaha menerka-nerka apa yang berada dibalik rambut kuning yang selalu menutupi separuh wajah kiriku ini, karena berakibat fatal untukku kalau sampai mata kiriku ini terlihat oleh masyarakat luas, maka dari itu aku terus berusaha untuk menutupinya.

Tapi khusus untuk kalian, aku akan membeberkan kebenaran tentang mata kiriku ini, namun sebelum itu, kalian harus berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan tentang kebenaran mata kiriku ini kepada Nami dan yang lainnya, karena nyawaku terancam bahaya jika kalian membocorkan rahasia ini.

Jadi bagaimana, apa kalian mau berjanji !?, kalau jawabannya 'iya', kalian boleh terus membaca fic ini, dan kalau jawabannya 'tidak', kalian masih tetap diperbolehkan membaca fic ini juga (lho !?),

Sudahlah, akan kuceritakan rahasia tentang mata kiriku ini, semuanya berawal dari pagi itu saat aku masih bekerja di restoran terapung Baratie, semuanya masih terekam jelas dalam ingatanku seolah baru terjadi kemarin, saat itu aku sedang pergi belanja dengan kapal kecilku . . .

* * * * *

"brengsek, martabak bangka itu rasanya enak sekali, tapi kenapa kakek tua bangka itu masih saja menyuruku pergi belanja (apa hubungannya dengan martabak bangka !?), padahal patty dan carne sedang menganggur, apa segitu inginnya dia mengusirku dari kapal itu, hah !?" gerutu sanji yang saat itu tengah berlayar dengan kapal kecilnya untuk pergi berbelanja.

Karena sibuk terus menggerutu sejak tadi, dia jadi tidak memperhatikan arah mata angin dan kearah mana kapal itu menuju, dan saat ia tersadar . . .

"hah, . . dimana ini, (dengan gaya grup band indonesia, sanji bernyanyi) mengapa aku disini, jakarta pagi ini, tempatku bukan disini, jakarta pagi ini", dan sanji pun terus bernyanyi hingga akhirnya, benturan kapalnya dengan sebuah pulau membuatnya kembali tersadar dari mimpi-mimpinya menjadi penyanyi Rock.

"oh, aku tertolong, rupanya disina ada daratan juga, untunglah"

"tapi, apa disini ada bahan makanan ya !?, aahhh siapa peduli dengan bahan makanan, asalkan ada wanita disini aku sudah cukup senang, he he he he" ucap sanji yang sudah lupa dengan tujuan awalnya pergi berlayar.

Belum lama sanji menjajakan kakinya di pulau itu, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar sebuah suara, "GUBRAK", sanji yang penasaran langsung bergegas menghampiri asal suara tersebut, dan ternyata disana, didapatinya seorang pria dengan tubuh penuh luka dan nafas yang terputus-putus.

"aaaarrrggghhhhh . . .. . " ucap orang tersebut memecahkan vas bunga, (ehem) maksud saya memecahkan keheningan hutan saat itu.

"oi oi, ada apa, apa yang terjadi denganmu" tanya sanji khawatir.

"berhenti, jangan mendekat atau kubunuh kau, aarrgghhhh . . ." jawab orang itu sambil kembali menahan sakit di tubuhnya.

"jangan bicara bodoh, dalam keadaan seperti itu, membunuh semut pun kau tak akan sanggup" jawab sanji.

"heh, akan ku buktikan bahwa aku masih mampu kalau hanya untuk membunuh semut" jawab orang itu menantang.

Satu ekor semut pun lewat didepannya, "ciaaaaattt" sahut orang itu mengambil aba-aba untuk menghantamkan kepalan tangannya dan menggencet semut itu ketanah. Namun dengan sigapnya sang semut menghindar dan pergi berlalu. (ternyata itu adalah semut bakot yang terkenal akan ke-gesitan-nya)

Lalu semut kedua pun muncul, "fu fufufu, kali ini aku tidak akan gagal" orang itu kembali menyahut dan lagi-lagi ia mengepalkan tangannya untuk menghantam semut itu ketanah, tapi kembali dengan sigapnya semut itu menghindar dan kali ini ia terbang menjauh, ternyata itu seekor semut api-api (atau apalah kalian menyebut tentang semut yang memiliki sayap itu dan disini kami menyebutnya semut api-api).

Semut ketiga pun lewat, kali ini orang itu sudah menyiapkan strategi khusus untuk membunuh semut itu, dan dia memulai strateginya itu dengan bernyanyi, "semut-semut kecil, saya mau tanya, apakah kamu didalam tanah tidak takut caaaacciiiiiiiiinnnngggg" kata cacing ia ucapkan sambil kembali mengayunkan tinjunya kearah semut itu.

Namun kali ini pun sang semut berhasil menghindar dengan sukses, dan kali ini sang semut tak hanya menghindar, tapi dia juga mengayunkan bogem mentahnya kearah orang tersebut dan membuatnya terpelanting sejauh beberapa meter. (ternyata semut itu berasal dari planet MutMut yang datang ke bumi dalam rangka pertukaran pelajar, dan semut jenis itu dikenal memiliki kekuatan seribu ekor tenaga kuda ^_^;)

"ha ha ha, sudah kubilang, lebih baik kau dengarkan kata-kataku ini, kau sedang terluka parah" seru sanji.

"berisik, akan kubunuh kau se- ka-rang ju . . . ." belum sempat orang itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia keburu pingsan karena serangan sang semut.

Sanji yang jiwa Kokinya merasa tergerak melihat hal itu (ini tak ada hubungannya dengan seorang koki) kemudian merawat luka orang itu selama beberapa hari, orang itu hanya pingsan tanpa sekalipun sadar, bahkan untuk pergi ke WC, tapi di hari yang ketiga itu dia mulai sadar dan bertaubat (tentu saja bukan itu, dia mulai sadar dari pingsannya) . . . .

"ugh, dimana aku, apa aku sudah mati, apa ini di neraka . . . " gumam orang itu.

"yo, rupanya kau sudah sadar ya" tanya sanji sambil mengaduk-aduk masakannya.

"kau . . (mencoba mengingat wajah sanji), oohh, rupanya kau (sudah ter-ingat), apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, oh tidak, tidaak, jangan-jangan, ka- kau, kau telah merenggut _kesucianku_" tanya orang itu.

"_beriiisssiiiiikkkk, _memangnya siapa yang mau melakukan _itu_ padamu, hah" jawab sanji dengan nada marah, (dengan mata membelalak keluar dan mulut menganga dan disertai dengan beberapa _muscle _diwajahnya).

"lukamu cukup parah, dan kau sudah pingsan selama beberapa hari ini, jadi aku merawatmu". ucap sanji

"jadi . . jadi kau tidak merenggut kesucianku" tanya orang tersebut.

"_tentu saja tidak_, aku ini laki-laki normal, bodoh" gerutu sanji.

"tentu saja tidak, aku hanya bercanda kok, jadi kau yang merawatku selama ini, aku benar-benar berterima kasih" ucap orang itu.

"tapi . . aneh ya, apa kau habis berkelahi dengan monster laut sampai mendapat luka seperti itu !?, dan yang lebih aneh lagi, kau sudah sadar pada hari ketiga setelah kau pingsan, kukira kau akan terus tertidur selama seminggu ini, kau pasti bukan orang biasa" tanya sanji.

"aku memang bukan orang _biasa_, tapi aku adalah orang yang _rruuaarrr biasa_" jawab orang itu sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"oi oi, aku serius nih" jawab sanji sedikit kesal.

"ehm ehm, baiklah, akan kuberitahu yang sebenarnya . . , sebenarnya aku . . . ."

GRUURRRUUUUUKKK, belum sempat orang itu melanjutkan pembicaraannya, lambungnya sudah berbunyi menandakan isyarat siap untuk berperang (melawan makanan tentunya).

"nih, makanlah" ujar sanji sambil menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk berisikan makanan pada orang itu. " kau sudah tertidur selama tiga hari dan belum makan apa-apa sejak saat itu, wajar saja kalau perutmu bergema seperti itu, kau boleh menceritakan identitasmu sambil makan" lanjut sanji.

"baiklah, terima kasih" kata orang itu.

"hap (suara orang itu memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya) . . . mmmm, _enak sekali, _masakanmu enak sekali, jangan-jangan kau adalah seorang koki"tanya pria itu.

"tebakanmu tepat sekali, aku memang seorang koki, jangan-jangan kau adalah seorang peramal" tanya sanji bodoh.

"bukan, kau salah, aku bukanlah seorang peramal, berarti kau bukan seorang koki yang merangkap sebagai peramal" kata orang itu."sebenarnya . . . (nyam nyam), namaku adalah Madara Uciha (nyam nyam) pendiri klan Uciha" lanjut orang itu.

"jadi namamu MandraUciha ya, sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama Mandra" kata sanji santai.

"bukan Mandra tapi Madara, dan kenapa kau tidak kaget mendengar nama itu, biasanya orang-orang akan kaget plus ngeri mendengar namaku ini" lanjut pria itu yang kini dikenal dengan nama Madara Uciha.

"kenapa aku harus kaget, kau kan tidak mengagetkanku !"seru sanji.

"bukan begitu, aku ini Madara, Madara Uciha yang _itu_ lho, masa' kau tidak kenal" ucap Madara

"kalau Mandra aku kenal (yg maen pelem si doel anak sekolahan itu 'kan), tapi kalau Madara aku memang tidak kenal, memangnya kau ini artis atau bintang rock, lagipula aku bukan orang sini, jadi wajar kalau aku tidak mengenalimu" jawab sanji.

"oohh, jadi kau bukan orang dari daerah sini, pantas kau tidak berekreasi ke duf*n (ehemm) maksudnya bereaksi saat aku menyebutkan namaku" seru madara.

"memangnya disini kau se-terkenal itu ya" tanya sanji.

"ya, aku dan adikku adalah pendiri klan Uciha, klan yang sangat disegani dinegara ini (negara hi)" jawab madara bangga.

"siapa peduli" jawab sanji dengan nada cuek.

"_bukankah tadi kau yang menanyakannya_" jawab madara sedikit kesal.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, dari mana kau mendapatkan luka separah itu, apa kau membelinya dipasar terdekat !?" tanya sanji.

"mana ada orang yang mau membeli luka dipasar, kau tahu apa alasannya ?, karena tentu saja di pasar tidak ada toko yang menjual luka (oi oi, bukan itu 'kan)" (_ _; sahut madara

"akan sangat panjang kalau kuceritakan, saat ini disetiap negara sedang terjadi peperangan, dan banyak diantara para negara itu yang menyewa klan-klan hebat sebagai petarung mereka, dan bersambung . . ." ucap madara dengan wajah serius.

"lanjutkan sekarang juga, aku dan para reader( ??) sudah tidak sabar nih !!" gerutu sanji.

"baiklah, seperti yang kukatakan barusan, sebagai klan yang cukup hebat, kami pun disewa oleh negara lain, dan disetiap pertarungan kami selalu menang, tapi ada satu klan lain yang juga cukup menonjol saat ini, yaitu klan Senju yang dipimpin oleh Senju Hashirama, kami berdua adalah musuh bebuyutan, kalau ada negara yang menyewa klan senju maka klan kami akan disewa sebagai lawannya, dan beberapa hari yang lalu kami bertarung, pertarungan yang amat panjang dan melelahkan dan beginilah hasilnya . . " ujar madara kecewa.

"huh, berbangga diri sebagai klan yang hebat, tapi kalah dalam pertempuran, yang benar saja" jawab sanji.

"jangan menghina ya, apa kau mau kubunuh, hah" jawab madara yang sudah ber"pose" dengan jurus andalannya.

"ha ha ha ha, aku tidak akan gentar dengan orang yang bahkan untuk membunuh semut saja tidak bisa" ujar sanji sedikit menentang.

"kau sudah mengatakannya, jangan sampai menyesal ya, akan kutunjukan seluruh kemampuanku" dsahut madara.

"ha ha ha ha , kau ini benar-benar orang yang penuh semangat ya, dengan luka berat seperti itu kau sudah bisa mengancam dengan serius, kalau begitu tak ada gunanya lagi aku terus disini" ujar sanji.

"eh, apa maksudmu" tanya madara.

"aku tak bisa terus disini merawatmu, aku juga datang kesini karena ada keperluan, dan karena kau sudah bisa bergerak, aku jadi tak perlu khawatir lagi" ujar sanji.

"jadi kau akan pergi" tanya madara.

"ya, sekarang aku akan pergi menyelesaikan urusanku" jawab sanji sambil berlalu pergi.

"tunggu, sebelum kau pergi, apa ada yang bisa kulakukan padamu sebagai balas budi" sahut madara.

"hah, tidak usah, aku hanya mengikuti naluri-ku saja kok" ujar sanji.

"tidak bisa begitu, sebagai seorang lelaki, aku tidak ingin berhutang budi pada siapapun, apa tidak ada yang kau inginkan !?, atau apa kau ada seseorang yang ingin kaubunuh !?, aku akan membunuhnya dengan suka rela" ujar madara menawarkan jasa-nya.

"tidak ada, tidak ada yang seperti itu, dan tidak ada hal lainnya yang kuinginkan, cukup tinggalkan saja aku sendiri dan aku akan sangat tertolong akan hal itu" jawab sanji.

"kalau begitu lihatlah mataku" lanjut madara.

Madara lalu menggunakan mata sharingan-nya untuk membaca pikiran sanji dan untuk mengetahui apa yang sanji inginkan, dari situ, madara mengerti bahwa sanji adlah seorang pecinta wanita sejati, seorang yang amat tergila-gila dengan sesuatu yang bernama Wanita, madarapun tersenyum mengetahui hal itu.

"fu fu fu fu, rupa-rupanya kau begitu mengagumi wanita ya" tanya Madara.

"da- dari mana kau tahu akan hal itu, padahal aku tak sedikitpun mengatakannya padamu" tanya sanji penasaran.

"sudah kubilang aku ini orang yang hebat, dan aku disebut hebat bukan tanpa alasan, aku memiliki sepasang mata yang amat menakutkan yaitu, Sharingan, mata yang dapat membaca pikiran dan hal-hal praktis lainnya" sambung madara.

"jadi kau membaca pikiranku dengan mata itu"tanya sanji.

"tentu saja, karena ini adalah mata yang praktis, jadi, bagaimana kalau akau memberikan salah satu dari mataku ini sebagai balas budi, hm !?" tanya madara.

'tidak, tidak, itu terlalu berlebihan, lagipula aku tidak butuh ilmu untuk membaca pikiran" lanjut sanji.

"bodoh, mata ini bukan hanya bisa membaca pikiran, tapi mata ini juga mampu untuk mengetahui pakaian dalam apa yang dipakai wanita, kau ingin mengetahuinya 'kan" tanya madara.

"ugh . . ." sanji tak bisa menjawab apa-apa, keringat dingin mulai merasuki tubuhnya.

"selain itu mata ini juga bisa mengetahui segala seluk-beluk tubuh wanita, ukuran tubuh wanita dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki akan kau ketahui dengan mudah dan tanpa registrasi(??)" lanjut madara.

'ta- tapi, tapi . . ." kata sanji yang wajahnya mulai me-merah.

"ada satu lagi, mata ini mampu untuk melihat menembus tembok, kau akan sangat membutuhkannya untuk mengintip *onsen* tanpa ketahuan, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan hah !?" ujar madara yang kian memanas-manasi sanji dengan sisi gelapnya.

*onsen* = tempat pemandian.

Tanpa terasa pikiran sanji mulai membayangkan hal-hal apa saja yang dapat ia lakukan jika memiliki mata itu, memikirkan hal itu membuat darah segar mengalir deras keluar dari hidungnya.

Namun sepersekian detik kemudian sanji tersadar dari angan-angannya.

"hah (terkejut), tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh memiliki mata itu" ujar sanji meyakinkan dirinya.

Tanpa memikirkan madara, sanji berlari mencoba menghindari bujukan madara, namun karena saat itu pikirannya sedang kacau, ia jadi berlari membabi buta dan akhirnya ia terjatuh dan membuat madara yang sedang terluka mampu mengejarnya.

"fu fu fu fu, kau tidak bisa lari lagi dariku" ujar madara.

Sanji menoleh keatas, dan dia melihat _the dark side of madara _karena efek dari tubuh madara yang membelakangi matahari, namun saat itu yang terlihat jelas oleh sanji hanyalah sepasang bola mata yang berwarna merah, dan tiga titik hitam dikedua matanya itu mulai berputar, berputar dan terus berputar, tiba-tiba saja suasana pemandangan saat itu langsung berubah menjadi onsen yang sedang dipenuhi oleh wanita-wanita muda yang sedang mandi,

Sontak pemandangan itu membuat jantung sanji bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya, darah mulai naik memenuhi otaknya yang sedikit itu, dan tanpa bisa ia bendung, akhirnya darah itu mengalir keluar melalui kedua hidungnya.

Semuanya belum berakhir disitu, para wanita itu kini mulai membasuh tubuhnya dengan air, dan menghilangkan busa sabun yang sebelumnya melindungi dan menutupi _bagian-bagian penting_ dari tubuhnya, dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya terlihat tanpa satu mili-pun bagian yang terlewatkan.

Sanji yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya mampu membelalakan kedua matanya, dan semakin lama ia melihat, saraf-saraf di kedua matanya semakin tak mampu untuk menopang kedua matanya yang tengah membesar itu, ia mencoba menahan kedua matanya dengan tangannya, namun na'as, saraf dimata kirinya tak mampu menanggung beban seberat itu dan akhirnya membuat mata kirinya lepas dari kepalanya (tentu saja dalam versi anime).

Pandangannya mulai buramdan kesadarannya-pun mulai menghilang, mnamun sesat sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran, ia melihat sosok madara tengah tersenyum bangga sambil mendekatinya.

Dan saat sanji pingsan, madara mentransplantsikan mata kirinya kepada sanji, dan membuat sanji akhirnya memiliki salah satu dari mata yang hebat itu.

"ughh, apa yang terjadi denganku . . ." tanya sanji yang bingung.

"tidak apa-apa, istirahat saja, kau akan merasa sangat baik setelahnya" jawab madara.

"hey apa yang terjadi dengan mata kirimu . . . . . . (sanji berpikir sejenak). . . . , janagn-jangan kau" lanjut sanji.

"ya, aku mentransplantasikan mata kiriku ini padamu, dan karena mata kirimu sudah terlepas dan jatuh dipasir, jadi mata itu sudah tak bisa dipakai lagi, mata itu akan kelilipian untuk selamanya" lanut madara.

"kau kan . . " kata sanji sambil menarik kerah baju madara. "kau kan yang membuat ilusi itu, kau kan yang membuatku kehilangan mata kiriku ini" lanjut sanji marah.

"ya, aku menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan padamu, dan membuatmu melihat ilusi, tapi aku sudah mengganti mata kirimu itu dengan mataku" jawab madara.

"tapi aku tak pernah memintannya'kan !?, kau jangan bertingkah seenaknya ya . . . " lanjut sanji.

Madara hanya terdiam, lalu meninggalkan sanji sendiri dan pergi mencari topeng untuk menutupi wajahnya yang kini telah kehilangan salah satu dari matanya, dia berpikir apa tindakannya dengan menukar mata sanji secara paksa adalah tindakan yang benar, padahal dia hanya berniat untuk balas budi.

Sanji-pun hanya terdiam memikirkan nasibnya, nasibnya yang kini telah kehilangan mata kirinya yang normal dan berganti dengan mata terkutuk yang dapat membaca pikiran, melihat pakaian dalam wanita, mengetahui seluk-beluk ukuran tubuh wanita dan dapat melihat menembus tembok, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi . . .

"hey, sepertinya tidak buruk juga kalau aku memiliki mata ini, sepertinya alur hidupku akan sedikit berwarna dengan pakaian dalam wanita, eh, maksudku alur hidupku akan sedikit berwarna dengan mata baruku ini" pikir sanji dalam hati.

Lalu ia memanggil madara yang kala itu sedang sibuk membuat topeng untuk wajahnya.

"hey you, come here, sebagai permintaan maaf kau harus mengajariku cara yang baik dan benar dalam menggunakan mata ini, aku ingin bisa menggunakan mata ini dengan semaksimal mungkin: lanjut sanji.

Mendengar hal itu, madara tersenyum dan menghampiri sanji dengan perasaan senang.

Sanji lalu berlatih cara menggunakan mata terkutuk itu dari madara, lama-kelamaan, sanji mulai handal menggunakan mangekyou sharingan, bahkan disebut-sebut kekuatannya hampir menyamai sang pendiri uciha tersebut.

Setelah keduanya benar-benar pulih dari luka, mereka pun memutuskan untuk berpisah dan melanjutkan perjalanan masing-masing, sejak saat itu, sanji dikenal dengan julukan sanji si pengintip, tidak ada penjaga Onsen di Negara Hi yang tidak tahu namanya.

Hal ini pulalah yang menyebabkan madara kehilangan salah satu mata mangekyounya dan juga motif yang ada ditopengnya itu, terinspirasi oleh alis mata sanji yang melingkar.

Juga banyak info yang beredar dikalangan para shinobi mesum bahwa salah satu sennin dari konoha yang terkenal yaitu tuan jiraya, terinspirasi oleh sanji dalam kasus ini . .

* * * * *

Begitulah kisah alasan dibalik mengapa aku menyembunyikan mata kiriku ini, sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan kekuatan mata kiriku ini, apalagi dihadapan teman-temanku di Thousand Sunny, memang berat untuk tetap menyembunyikannya, tapi karena belakangan ini kuketahui bahwa Nami Cs juga membaca komik naruto, jadi pasti nami dan yang lainnya juga mengetahui fungsi dan kegunaan dari Mangekyou Sharingan ini, bisa-bisa aku kembali kehilangan salah satu mataku ini lagi, karena takut mata itu ketahuan, maka aku terus menerus menyembunyikan mata itu sampai sekarang.

Kumohon juga pada kalian untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada teman-temanku ya, ini demi kelangsungan hidupku, Sanji si Pengintip, maka dari itu, mohon kerja samanya (_ _ !!

Baiklah, sampai disini dulu, lain kali aku akan menceritakan hal menarik lainnya pada kalian. **Sayonara **(sanji)

* * * * *

Fuuhh, hallo sempai . . .^_^

Terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca Fiction saya yang membosankan ini.

Dicerita kali ini saya membuat cerita tentang mengapa sanji terus menerus menyembunyikan mata kirinya itu, dan ternyata mata kirinya itu adalah mata Sharingan (hah O_o), saya sendiri kaget mendengarnya ( oi oi ).

Sebetulnya saya membuat cerita ini sudah agak lama dan sebelumnya saya pernah meng-upload cerita ini pada sebuah forum ( Y!A H&M K&A ), Cuma kali ini cerita-nya sudah saya edit agar lebih panjang dan terperinci (malah jadi kepanjangan ya ^_^;).

Kalau begitu, fiction kali ini saya akhiri dengan meminta refyu dari sempai-sempai sekalian, baik itu dukungan masukan ataupun peringatan, saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

**Arigatougozaimasu ^_^**

**Aojiru**

**1st** character -**sanji**- **created** and **belongs** to **Eichiro Oda **sensei.

**2nd** character -**madara uciha**- **created **and **belongs** to **Masashi Kishimoto **sensei

**Story line** by **Aojiru**


End file.
